


Underneath the mistletoe

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drinking & Talking, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: The times they dont kiss under the mistletoe and the time they do.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

6 weeks til Christmas 

"Tell me why shes here again?", Dinah growled as Laurel Lance entered the room.

"Because my wife invited her so play nice", Oliver grumbled.

"Why does Felicity think she can be good? Theres no way shes changed!". Dinah glared at Laurel catching her eye, the other blonde quickly walking away helping herself to the free alcohol. 

"Hey I didnt want her here either but Felicity did so let's just deal with it, now it's a party so let's drink and mingle", Oliver grumbled making his way over to Diggle and Curtis.

Dinah stayed where she was glaring at the blonde, how could they bring her here? She wasnt a member of team arrow, not now not ever.

"Hey you ok?", Felicity grinned handing Laurel a glass of bubbly.

"Yea thanks for inviting me, but pretty sure you're the only one that wants me here", Laurel said. She could feel Dinahs eyes on her, her whole body felt like it was burning under her gaze.

"Yea well you're my friend and I want you here, they dont see the real you yet you need to give them the chance to see it, theyll come around you'll see", Felicity grinned, "oh I'll be right back". With that the petite blonde took off leaving Laurel alone, downing her glass of champagne Laurel helped herself to another determined not to turn round. She knew she was still watching...she couldnt help it she just had to check...

Dinah watched as Laurel turned around catching her eye quickly before walking out of the room leaving the party, Dinah went after her.

"Hey!", she shouted down the hall. Laurel stopped and turned around rolling her eyes.

"Yes Captain?", she said with a smirk.

"You shouldnt be here!".

"Well the toilets are this way so ..I kind of should! Excuse me!", Laurel turned around but Dinah grabbed her shoulder pushing her up against the wall. Laurel could have reacted but didnt, Dinah wouldnt kill her at Oliver's house, at least here she was safe.

"I dont mean here in the hallway I mean here as in this party in this house! You're not a part of this team you're a murderer!". Dinahs face was only inches from Laurels but Laurel kept still, her poker face always on.

"Are you finished?", she asked.

"With you? Yea I'm finished I want nothing more to do with you!". Dinah snarled backing away only a little.

"Well too bad because we work together in and out of office hours so if you've finished your little outburst I really need the little girls room so if you would kindly get out of my personal space!", she grinned.

"One day I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face!", Dinah growled leaning in.

"I look forward to it", Laurel held her gaze leaning forwards, neither wanting to break eye contact first.

"Hey there you are!" Curtis grinned running down the hall "been looking for you D..wait were you two about to kiss?", he chuckled.

"What no!!why would you think that?", Dinah said quickly stepping back from Laurel.

Curtis pointed at the mistletoe above the two women neither of which had noticed.

"Come on seasonal law its gotta be done!", he grinned rubbing his hands together.

Laurel looked like a deer in headlights upon seeing the mistletoe, the look on Dinahs face said she was more likely to bite Laurel than kiss her.

Dinah looked Laurel dead in the eyes, "and why would I kiss someone like her? I'd rather die". The look of disgust on Dinahs face cut deeper than the words themselves but Laurel was determined not to let her see how much that hurt.

"As if you had a chance anyway ", Laurel smirked folding her arms.

Dinah just glared at her.

"Ok then..D? Um Rene was looking for you" Curtis shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another as the two women stared each other down. 

Without a word Dinah turned and followed him, Laurel carried on to the loo locking the door as the tears fell freely from her face.

Damn those words felt like they had stung her soul, she let the tears fall for a few minutes before composing herself in the mirror, god it was still another 6 weeks til Christmas! She hated this time of year it just reminded her constantly of what she had lost and how alone she was.

She just had to avoid Dinah for the next 6 weeks as much as possible.

Reapplying her make up and her smirk she returned to the party as if nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah pays Laurel a visit

Dinah groaned at her mountain of paperwork the holiday season always brought out the crazies, of course it would all be going alot smoother if her and Laurel were actually working together on these cases rather than keep getting their assistants to go back and forth between them as messengers. Paperwork kept getting lost or mixed up, Dinah frowned it was no use, she picked up the phone it rang a few times before going to voicemail..Laurel had cut her off. 

Dinah scoffed slamming the phone down, she had no choice, she was gonna have to go and see the DA in person.

-

Laurel furrowed her brows in concentration as her pile of paperwork just seemed to get bigger no matter how hard she seemed to be working, she was getting tired of sending her assistant to Dinah as it seemed to take forever to hear anything back, she refused to ring the Captain to chase it up, they hadnt spoken since the party over a month ago.

At that moment her phone started ringing she picked it up, it took her a few seconds to realise who was calling..Dinah. Laurel panicked and quickly hit the hang up button.

"Fuck!", Dinah was gonna know Laurel had hung up on her! She cursed herself she should have just let it ring. She stared at her phone for a few minutes praying it wouldnt ring again part of her hoping it would...

After a few minutes she breathed a sigh of relief and continued on with her work at least she had plenty to keep her busy over Christmas.

Not long after she heard a knock at her door, Laurel looked up confused she had closed the blinds and her assistant knew only to come in if she buzzed him. 

"Who is it?", she shouted, her frustration showing.

"Its Captain Drake calling for DA Lance", Dinah said in a mocking tone.

Laurel rolled her eyes" DA Lance isnt here right now please feel free to book an appointment", she smirked.

"I would but punctuality isnt her strong point", Dinah grinned.

Laurel huffed impatiently "hey my time keeping is just fine!".

"Thought you weren't in?", Dinah teased.

Laurel cursed under her breath getting up to unlock the door, she swung it open to reveal a very smug Dinah Drake smiling back at her with her arms holding a bunch of files.

"What?", Laurel snapped hoping this pile wasnt for her.

"Hello to you too", Dinah smiled.

"What is it Dinah I have a ton of work to do!".

"That's why I'm here, can I come in?". Dinah went to walk past but Laurel blocked the doorway leaving them just inches apart.

"Look Laurel we both know we need to work together to get these cases done or theyre not gonna be finished before new year let alone Christmas!".

Laurel looked away sulky, she knew Dinah was right but that would mean alot of time working together... 

"Fine! But we do things my way!", Laurel looked back making eye contact, Dinah rolled hers.

"Fine whatever, can we just get started?". 

Laurel nodded feeling like she had at least won that round, she went to move aside when Dinah noticed something above Laurels door.

"What's that?".

"What's what?", Laurel sighed wondering what the problem was now.

"Is that mistletoe?". 

"What? No my assistant wouldnt dare...", Laurel looked up confused and sure enough there it was , "I didnt put that there!", Laurel said defensively. 

"Of course you didnt...just happens to be above your office door and you just said your assistant wouldn't..".

"I didnt put it there!", Laurel snarled.

"Sure..whatever you say Lance", Dinah chuckled as she pushed past into Laurels office. Laurel grabbed the mistletoe scrunching it up before throwing it in the bin before slamming her door and making her way back to her desk.

Dinah watched her every move waiting until she had sat down before smiling innocently. 

"You know I'm flattered you're going to such lengths just for a kiss but...".

"I DIDNT PUT IT THERE!", Laurel shouted defensively.

"Ok ...I believe you", Dinah grinned pulling out the first file.

Laurel groaned..this was going to be a long afternoon...

-

"We should order food", Laurel said eventually breaking the silence which wasnt completely uncomfortable, "Chinese?", Laurel suggested, Dinah hummed in response without looking up.

"I'll have ..". 

"I know your order", Laurel cut her off as she rang in their order.

Afterwards Laurel sat back down noticing Dinah was now looking at her.

"What?".

"How do you know my order?", Dinah queried. 

"Because it's all you eat and I do listen", Laurel grunted.

"You should have left it up you know", Dinah said casually going back to her case.

"Left what up?", Laurel looked at her confused. 

"The mistletoe...never know the delivery guy could be cute..", Dinah laughed.

"For the last time i did not put it there!", Laurel said through gritted teeth.

Dinah carried on chuckling, Laurel did her best to ignore her it felt like forever before the food arrived.

-

It was late by the time they finished, Dinah rubbed her eyes exhausted.

"Need a lift home?", Laurel offered.

"What so you can try to kiss me Lance?", Dinah teased.

"For the last time Drake I...",

"Didnt put it there..I know", Dinah winked chuckling as Laurel gave her an evil glare but blushed at the same time.

"Didnt realise how late it was", Dinah exclaimed as she packed up all her files.

"Yeah I'm surprised you managed to stay in a room with me for a whole day", Laurel said hiding her sadness with sarcasm.

"Yea well I can see you're trying Laurel", Dinah said with a soft but more serious tone, "as long as you're trying I'll give you the benefit of the doubt".

"Thank you", Laurel smiled "that's all I ask". 

It felt like they had been in a bubble all day but now had to return to reality, Laurel felt a pang in her chest she had enjoyed Dinahs company today not that she could admit that, the Captain would just tease her like she had all day about that damn mistletoe...she made a mental note to fire her assistant.

"You did good today Laurel, same again tomorrow?", Dinah smiled noticing the way Laurels eyes lit up at that suggestion. 

Laurel cleared her throat "yea sure..if you want", she said casually.

Dinah grinned "Goodnight Lance".

"Goodnight Captain "Laurel beamed as she started filing away her paperwork too.

Dinah closed the door behind her as she went to leave she stopped and walked over to the bin. She picked the mistletoe out and carefully hung it up outside Laurels door again, that would give her ammo to tease Laurel with tomorrow she thought chuckling as she made her way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 days til Christmas...

Laurel arrived at her office bright and early knowing Dinah would be here any minute, she quickly checked the ceiling for mistletoe inside and outside of her office, damn things seem to just keep sprouting out of nowhere all week! Her assistant denied any knowledge...

Satisfied the coast was clear she sat down setting up the files her and Dinah were currently working on, since they had teamed up at the beginning of the week they had been flying through their paperwork, they made a good team.

Today was a Thursday, tomorrow night was the annual 'Star Citys Christmas Ball' an event Laurel would gladly have avoided except being DA meant she had to be present for publicity reasons, she wondered if Dinah was also being made to go..maybe they could go together? Laurel shook the thought away.

A knock at the door indicated her office buddy had arrived as Dinah came in plonking herself in the chair opposite Laurel. She pushed a cup of coffee across the desk to Laurel whilst taking the other out of the holder for herself.

"Morning Captain ", Laurel said barely looking up until she smelt the coffee.

"Lance", Dinah smiled as Laurel gave her a curt look.

"Its DA Lance", she corrected.

Dinahs lips turned up into a grin " I'm so sorry DA Lance..I had no idea you were so sensitive! I will be more careful in future ", she said in a mocking tone.

Laurel gave her one of her famous smirks as she picked up her coffee.

"Um D? I think this ones yours",Laurel said pushing the cup back across the table.

Dinah looked up "why do you say that?" She frowned.

"Just a guess but pretty sure 'tammy', from Starbucks didnt write her number on my cup for me", Laurel air quoted as she turned the cup round to reveal Tammy's number and message 'call me' 

"Oh right! My bad", Dinah grinned not missing Laurel rolling her eyes, "you're welcome btw". 

"For what? Giving me the wrong drink?". Laurel sneered.

"For getting you one at all", Dinah leant forward waiting until her fellow canary made eye contact again.

Laurel looked up to see Dinah sitting there with a smug look on her face "thank you", she muttered before returning to her paperwork.

"You're welcome", Dinah said playfully as she looked up at the ceiling.

"There isnt any", Laurel said without looking up.

"Just checking", Dinah grinned.

-

As the end of the day drew near Laurel was desperate to find out if Dinah was going to tomorrow nights ball, without showing any interest herself.

"So are you going tomorrow night?", Laurel asked casually glancing a quick look at Dinah keeping her in her perifial vision, Dinah didnt even look up.

"Yep..dont have a choice boss told me I have to go, publicity or something", she licked her finger turning the page.

"Me too", Laurel replied, "did you want to carpool?", she tried to sound bored, at least if they went together she wouldnt have to walk in alone.

Dinah stopped chewing on the end of her pen and had to stop the smile spreading across her face, putting on her best poker expression.

"You asking me out on a date now Lance?", she teased still not looking up.

"No I just thought seeing as we were both going ..we could go together?...never mind forget I asked", Laurel said dismissively as she carried on with her work, very aware every now and again that Dinah kept glancing at her, the pen chewing resumed.

-

Friday evening Dinah started packing her stuff up earlier than usual as they finished for the day, Laurel hadnt even noticed the time, the ball started in just a few hours.

"Guess I'll see you later?", Dinah said as she stood up ready to go. Laurel carried on with her work.

"Guess so", she replied coldly.

"Hey what are you wearing tonight?" Dinah asked.

"Blue pantsuit, why?".Laurel mumbled.

"No reason, see you tonight", Dinah smiled cheerfully as she walked out of Laurels office, Laurel rubbed her temples it was so unlike her to not want to attend a party with a free bar! But walking in on your own was always a little daunting and she knew she would be sat most of the night at the bar getting chatted up by politicians most of whom were married.

She groaned as she forced herself to get up go home and get changed.

-

She caught an uber there, at least this way she could just get drunk, she got out and made her way in heading straight for the bar. The decorations reminded her of her high school prom where she had been voted prom Queen, she smiled fondly at the memory momentarily lost in her own thoughts.

After about 40 minutes of walking around the room socialising making her presence known Laurel figured if she went around talking to all the important parties there tonight then the sooner she could leave.

She was talking to one particular gentleman whose voice was so monotone she found her attention wandering...

Dinah entered the party, "better late than never", she thought.

She clocked her group of friends from team arrow and went straight towards them, "wow D you look amazing!", Rene whistled at Dinahs short black dress "damn!", he grinned.

"Oh stop", Dinah pushed him playfully, unaware a certain canary was watching her every move from across the dancefloor.

"What do you think on the topic Miss Lance?", the gentleman asked Laurel, his voice falling on deaf ears as Laurel hadnt seen or heard anything from the moment her eyes saw Dinah. She wore a stunning black dress with a small slit up the side showing off those beautiful legs, it took Laurels breath away. She wore a blue necklace similar to the colour of Laurels pantsuit.

She knew she was staring but she couldnt tear her eyes away, she saw Dinah head straight for team arrow. "Miss Lance?", the gentleman interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes!", Laurel snapped her attention back.

"Yes what?", he frowned.

"Yes ...I agree?", Laurel said slowly, hoping this was the right answer. The gentleman paused briefly. 

"Excellent! I'll get my office to give you a call", he grinned walking away happily.

"Cant wait", she said sarcastically wondering what she had just agreed to, her eyes darting across the room desperately searching for a certain someone. There she was still with team arrow all laughing huddled together, Laurel on her own..as always. "Screw this", she muttered heading back to the bar.

-

Laurel was just ordering her fourth scotch on the rocks when a drunken middle aged man in a suit tried hitting on her, he was the third guy in half an hour trying his luck and Laurels patience was thin at the best of times.

"Come on let's go have some fun" he said. 

"You know what I love to do for fun?", Laurel smiled menacingly.

"What?" He grinned.

"Hide and seek!, I'll go hide you count to 50!", she finished her drink before he could even answer.

She had had enough Dinah and team arrow had avoided her all night she thought at least Felicity would have come over, she made her way hastily out the main ball room and headed off down the corridor ordering herself an uber, what a shitty evening this had turned out to be.

"Hey DA Lance" a familiar voice boomed down the corridor making her halt in her heels. Spinning around Laurel saw the Captain approaching her smiling.

"What?"Laurel snapped in no mood for company, she just wanted to go home and drink until she passed out.

"You look stunning ", Dinah said arms folded standing in front of her.

"Thanks", Laurel said defensively "you dont look awful".

"Well thank you", Dinah chuckled "so where are you running off to?".

"Home!, I came! I mingled! now I'm leaving!", Laurel turned on her heel to walk away.

"That's a shame", Dinahs voice made her stop again, rolling her eyes Laurel turned around again.

"And whys that?", she challenged.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance?", Dinah shrugged nonchalantly.

That took Laurel by surprise she didnt even remember walking back towards her, "you were gonna ask me to dance?", she asked.

"I was..but if you're leaving...", Dinah grinned as she headed back towards the ballroom.

Laurel bit her lip sensing a trap, her feet remained rooted to her spot.

Dinah opened the door "are you coming?".

As she held the door open Laurel saw the guy from the bar looking for her, "shit", she muttered taking back off towards the exit. Confused Dinah quickly shut the door running after her catching up as her heels weren't as long as Laurels.

"Hey what's going on? Are you okay? Talk to me!", Dinah stood in front of her blocking her path, concern written across her face.

"Its nothing just some drunk loser trying his luck I'm not going back in there, I've been nothing but hit on by losers all night! Listening to politicians moaning and sucking upto other politicians and in the meantime all of team arrow is having a great time just hanging out! Tonight sucks and I just want to go home!", Laurel huffed.

"Wait you think we were excluding you?" Dinah frowned.

"Well weren't you?", Laurel folded her arms defensively. 

"No in fact Felicity said everytime she went to talk to you you were busy deep in conversation so we figured we would leave you to it and youd join us when you were ready". 

"Oh", was all Laurel said.

"You've been stewing on this all night?", Dinah chuckled "didnt realise the big bad DA was just lonely looking for friends". 

"Yea well I dont exactly have that do I?", Laurel muttered, "except Felicity I guess". 

"I'm your friend too Laurel", Dinah said a serious tone in her voice,"we all are".

"That means alot", Laurel smiled. It was a start at least.

"Are you sure I cant get you to come back in with me?", Dinah pushed.

"No it has been a long night I think I'm just gonna go", Laurel could feel that fourth scotch starting to kick in.

"Ok then, another time", Dinah smiled looking up as she flicked her hair off her face, her gaze lingered for a moment long enough to spark Laurels curiosity. She looked up too to see her dreaded foe the mistletoe, hanging above them as if it itself were smiling down at them.

Laurels gaze fell to Dinahs face momentarily lost in those beautiful eyes as they locked on each others. Taking the plunge Laurel closed her eyes as she leaned in, Dinah pulled back in surprise.

"Im sorry I didnt mean.."Laurel stuttered.

"Did you just lean in to kiss me?", Dinah grinned.

Laurel felt like her face was on fire which must have shown in contrast with her outfit.

"No!". Laurel denied it wishing the floor would just swallow her up right then and there, Dinah on the other hand seemed to be enjoying herself.

"You did I saw it!", she grinned "you totally went in for the kiss!", Dinah teased.

"No I didnt!", Laurel shouted.

"if you didnt then why are you blushing?", Dinah teased.

Laurel stuttered unable to string any words together before quickly walking off pushing past Dinah heading to her uber who was just pulling up.

"Laurel wait! Come back! I was just playing!", Dinah shouted, but Laurel practically jumped in the cab burying her face in her hands as soon as the car pulled away. She was so angry with herself, how could she make such a fool of herself!?

She got in and stripped her clothes off without even hanging them up, chucked on a baggy tshirt and panties and crawled in to bed. She ran the memory over and over in her head cringing everytime as she remembered the look of surprise on Dinahs face as Laurel had leant in! damn it she had even closed her eyes! What had she been thinking? Dinah was never gonna let her live this down!

Her phone beeped, it was Dinah.

A kissing emoji and a wink. Laurel groaned loudly as she threw her phone across the room...she was already dreading Monday morning...


	4. Chistmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas Eve!!

Laurel tapped away on her computer her office seemingly empty without Dinahs presence, the Police Captain had been busy all week at the station much to Laurels relief! She hadnt seen any of team arrow or the police captain since the ball, and today was the last day before Christmas. 

"Am I ok to go Miss Lance?", her assistant asked nervously.

Laurel looked at her watch not realising how late it had gotten, "yea sure go!", she said dismissively. 

"Hey wait!", she shouted as he came back.

"Yes Miss Lance?".

"Have a good Christmas ", Laurel said smiling, it wasnt much of a smile but she was getting better at it.

"Thank you Miss Lance", he smiled "you too, goodnight ".

He left before she could change her mind.

Laurel sighed as her fingers drummed over the keyboard she was looking forward to going home and having a large glass of wine.

A knock at the door startled her, as she looked up surprised.

"Dinah!...what are you doing here?".

"I was about to ask you the same question ", Dinah grinned, "its late".

"Yea well I have work to do", Laurel muttered turning her attention back to her screen.

"Its Christmas Eve Laurel! Go home!". Dinah said leaning against the door frame.

"Why? It's not like I have anyone to go home to", Laurel said bluntly.

"Neither do I but I'm going home", Dinah argued.

"Except you're not because you're here bugging me!", Laurel shouted.

"Well arent you full of Christmas joy?!" Dinah teased.

"Did you come here to deliberately annoy me or is there something you want?", Laurel said in frustration.

"I came to see how you were", Dinah walked slowly until she perched herself on the end of Laurels desk, "I havent seen you since the ball", she said smirking.

Laurel didnt realise she was tapping her pen against her desk as she remembered the events of that night.

"Yea well I'm fine so you can go now".

"What are your plans for Christmas?", Dinah ignored her.

"Nothing", Laurel replied "my dads dead and my 'kind of sister' is on a time travelling ship so...".

"So you're alone". Dinah finished for her. Laurel paused. She knew she was going to be alone for Christmas, but hearing it out loud just felt ...sad.

"Yeah", Laurel said recovering quickly, "just the way I like it!".

"Is that a hint for me to leave?" Dinah chuckled folding her arms.

"Ahh so you can take hints! Great ! Yes theres the door!". Laurel said mockingly gesturing towards the door before returning to her computer.

"You're really something you know that!", Dinah frowned.

"Thank you", Laurel smirked.

"Listen I just came here to wish you a merry Christmas ok?!". Dinah said turning towards the door in frustration.

Laurel rolled her eyes deliberately focusing on her screen until Dinah left. She fought back the urge to run after her. She was used to being alone...this Christmas would be no different.

Just as she was packing up her stuff to go she noticed a present on the end of her desk, she picked it up curiously giving it a gentle shake.

It rattled slightly, cautiously she opened it, the tag just said DA Lance' , she could see it was a jewellery box, she opened it slowly.

Inside was a white gold necklace, a little mistletoe jewel in the middle, it was absolutely gorgeous. 

Laurel picked up her phone scrolling down until she reached Dinahs number not knowing whether to hit the call button or simply text. After a few seconds of deliberation she put her phone back In her pocket quickly shutting the case putting it in her briefcase before heading home.

-

Laurel woke up bright and early Christmas Day practically jumping out of bed,she made herself breakfast and got dressed before heading to her first destination.

She had lied to Dinah she wasnt doing nothing, far from it. Her dad wouldnt want her wallowing on Christmas and god knows she didnt want to be alone. Which is why she had volunteered to work in a soup kitchen this morning, she helped prep and serve the food to the homeless. 

The other volunteers knew who she was but didnt treat her any differently Laurel actually found herself enjoying the experience, it felt good to give back, not that she would admit that to anyone especially team arrow. 

After the homeless had been given their food Laurel helped clean up before heading to her second destination. 

She took the flowers placing them on her dads grave.

"Hey daddy, Merry Christmas ", Laurel sat down opening up her lunchbox.

"You wont believe where I've just been", she giggled as she told her fathers headstone about her morning, "I hope you're proud of me daddy", she said sadly.

"I made your favourite sandwiches! Peanut butter and jelly!", she grinned helping herself to a mouthful. "Not a traditional Christmas meal i know! but what's the point if you have no one to cook for?", she said sadly munching on her sandwich. 

"I wish you were here...we never got to have a Christmas together in this world", she said sadly. She spent the next hour talking to Quentin, little did she know he was sat in spirit right beside her listening to every word.

-

Laurels next stop was the animal shelter.

"Hey!" She shouted happily to the other volunteers.

"Hey Laurel'" the main woman shouted "Merry Christmas!, thank you so much for helping today we actually have another volunteer to help with the dog walking too!" She beamed.

"Great who?". Laurel smiled glad she wasnt going to have to take all 12 dogs over the park on her own.

"Hey pretty bird" came a voice from behind her. Laurel closed her eyes...she knew that voice.

"Dinah", she smirked "hey! Of course it's you! Why wouldnt it be!", she grumbled ignoring the pet name.

"Merry Christmas to you too!", Dinah chuckled.

Laurel folded her arms standing there awkwardly "so you do this too?". 

"Volunteer? Yeah every year. You?".

"Its my first year but think I'm gonna make it a tradition, I walk the dogs most weekends but being DA kind of takes up most my time". 

"Yeah but its therapeutic". Dinah grinned "shall we go get the dogs?". Laurel nodded following Dinah out.

"Hey um so thanks for the present", Laurel blushed grateful Dinah was in front of her facing the other way.

"You're welcome pretty bird", Dinah chuckled as she slowed down taking the dogs out of their kennels passing leads to Laurel.

"I didnt get you anything", Laurel said bluntly.

"I didnt expect you to", Dinah laughed making their way with the dogs to the field.

Laurel loved the sound of Dinahs laugh, she could listen to that sound all day...

-

They walked in silence mostly but the comfortable kind, neither felt like they needed to make conversation , both content to just walk, the dogs running around the field loving their freedom.

It was Dinah who eventually broke the silence.

"So what are you having for your Christmas dinner tonight?". 

"I have a bottle of KC wine with my name written all over it!" Laurel grinned showing off her cute dimples.

"Seriously? ", Dinah laughed in disbelief.

"Hey I dont tell you how to celebrate your Christmas!", Laurel snapped angrily.

"Look why dont you come round mine tonight? I'm making a vegan Christmas dinner and always make too much!" Dinah offered.

"I appreciate the offer but..". Laurel stuttered.

"But what?", Dinah pushed.

"I'm just used to being alone I guess", Laurel shifted uncomfortably as she felt the conversation getting too personal for her liking.

"You're not alone now", Dinah pointed out.

Laurel smiled" no I guess I'm not". 

At that moment one of the dogs ran through Laurels legs almost knocking her over, Dinah catching her in her arms.

"Thanks", Laurel smiled awkwardly holding onto Dinahs arms.

"Anytime", Dinah smiled back her eyes sparkling in the afternoon glow, she was so beautiful it took Laurels breath away..she told herself she just had the wind knocked out of her as she fell...

"We should head back", Laurel shivered.

-

They left the shelter heading back to their own cars.

"So shall I expect to see you later?", Dinah asked casually. 

"I dont know", Laurel replied nervously. She didnt want to read into this too much she couldn't risk making a fool out of herself again.

"Offers there", Dinah shrugged before getting in her car "bye Lance!", she shouted as she drove off.

"Its DA Lance!", Laurel shouted. She didnt see the smile spread across Dinahs face.

-

Laurel paced back and forth in her apartment looking at her bottle of wine her mind at war with itself.

"Just go! You know you want to!", she thought as she picked up the bottle heading for the door.

"She was just being polite she doesnt actually want you to go!", her mind argued stopping her in her tracks.

This went on for half an hour before Laurel sat down glumly on the sofa.

She looked over at a photo of Quentin on the wall.

"What should I do daddy?".

-

Laurel knocked nervously on the door holding her wine, should she have brought flowers? No that was ridiculous this wasnt a date..was it? No! 

Dinah opened the door her hair pulled back into a bun, Laurel had never seen it like that before it was casual..it was ...sexy.

"Hey", she said awkwardly. 

"Hey yourself", Dinah grinned "brought your own dinner I see", she looked at the bottle Laurel held nervously in her hands.

"Yea I thought we could drink it together", she tried to sound casual but could already feel her face getting warm.

"Well then you'd better come in", Dinah grinned heading back to the kitchen "good timing actually everything's just about ready!".

Laurel got them 2 glasses and poured each of them a glass as Dinah served up their food, it smelt amazing!.

They sat down to eat Laurel noticing the candle on the table no lights...for a non date it certainly felt romantic. 

"A toast", Dinah held up her glass, Laurel raised hers too.

"What are we toasting to?", she asked.

"To the future..whatever it holds", Dinah grinned. 

Laurel felt the butterflies in her tummy going crazy, she put it down to hunger.

"Sounds slightly ominous but ok", she chuckled as they clinked glasses.

They sat there eating the most delicious meal Laurel had ever tasted talking about the last week and work.

Neither realised the time until it was getting quite late.

"I should be getting back", Laurel smiled feeling giddy. It could have been the wine but she was pretty sure it was the way Dinahs eyes were sparkling as they looked at her, they were mesmerising. 

"Or we could open another bottle of wine and you could just crash here", Dinah offered her voice low and husky.

Laurel frowned was this another friendly gesture or was she reading too much in to this? 

Reading her mind Dinah quickly added "it's ok if you dont want to, I'll order you an uber if you want?".

"Well that depends!". Laurel grinned.

"On what?".

"On what wine you have!", Laurel chuckled.

They spent the next few hours laughing and drinking before Laurel headed down for her uber, Dinah walking with her, it was just starting to snow.

Before she got in Laurel turned around standing in front of Dinah.

"Hey D thanks for having me the meal was amazing and your company didn't suck". She smirked as Dinah gave her a look, "ok honestly it's been the best Christmas I've had in a long time!", she admitted smiling shyly hoping she wasnt blushing.

She was, and Dinah noticed. Damn she was cute stood there smiling just enough to show off those cute dimples...

"Yea me too", Dinah smiled back as Laurel turned to get in the car.

"Hey Laurel?".

Laurel turned around again Dinah walked up close to her pulling out something from behind her back.

She held it up above their heads... mistletoe.

She leant in pressing her lips against Laurels momentarily taking her breath away, Laurel closed her eyes . Dinahs lips felt so warm against hers as the snow started to fall more heavily around them. 

She kissed her back until eventually they had to break apart for air, Dinah looked as flushed as she felt. 

"Merry Christmas Lance", she said huskily before walking back towards her apartment.

"Its DA Lance!" Laurel shouted unable to stop the big smile on her face.

Dinah grinned back before heading inside.

Laurel felt like she was floating on air as she got in the cab.

"Had a good evening Miss?" The cabbie asked.

"The best!", Laurel beamed still feeling the echo of Dinahs lips against hers. "The best", she repeated softly running her fingers across her lips.

-

She tossed her keys on the side as she got in quickly getting changed into her pjs, she sat down with a glass of wine when she heard a knock at her door.

Looking through the peep hole first she smiled opening it.

"I dont think you know how this whole 'leaving' ,thing works", she teased as Dinah just smiled back looking rather shy herself.

"Yea well after you left I realised something ", Dinah said taking a step closer.

"And what's that?", Laurel asked as Dinah got so close their lips were almost touching.

"You dropped this?", Dinah held out the mistletoe in her hand.

"That's yours".

"My mistake", Dinah breathed her lips dangerously close to Laurels. 

"But seeing as you're here would you like to come in?", Laurel teased brushing her lips against Dinahs.

"Thought youd never ask!", Dinah grinned as Laurel pulled her Into her apartment slamming the door behind them where they both spent the rest of the evening having a very merry Christmas!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!🎅🎄


End file.
